The Fire-'n'-Fire Team Chronicles
by Muk and Grimer . The C Team
Summary: Follow the journeys of Kask and her two talking Pokemon, on a mission which means they take part in a great legend. *Chapter One Up*


Intro: Pity Me  
  
By: Chinook (dairygamerfluppy@yahoo.com)  
  
  
  
I'm a 16 year-old girl. I have two Pokemon, Shade and Susoz.  
  
If you're wondering who I am, I might as well tell you. I'm Kask. What I'm doing here, in the woods or forest leading to Pewter City, is starting my adventure. I don't know who I am anymore. Ever since my parents went off, I never heard from them again. I'm not sure of myself, and I have no friends. I'm starting over, with a clean slate. My past doesn't matter much anymore.  
  
For one thing, I've been traveling, Pokemon out, for about a week. I left my map at home, which wasn't too smart. All I know is that this place is a maze.  
  
I run my fingers through my hair. I wish I could just forget everything. It doesn't happen. I remember the two men coming to my house and telling me that my parents were never coming back…  
  
No… I can't think like that. I have to be strong. I guess Shade and Susoz will help me. With positive thinking, I'm sure I can make my way up to the best. But, I really don't want to. I want to have friends, not fighters. What kind of person would I be if I used my Pokemon.  
  
I once heard on a TV show that you were supposed to treat Pokemon as your equals. Susoz, he is thought of a low Cubone. Shade, he's thought of as a stupid Charmander. I know that Shade wants to run away. I took him to a doctor and the doctor said he would soon die. I'm not about to let that happen. Whenever it does, I'll break down. He can't die. That's what I'll say about that. He just can't.  
  
I got my Cubone when I found him one day. He looked sick and the doctor said he was. I took him in and Susoz's been awesome ever since. I got my Charmander when I went to a lab. They were watching Pokemon. Earlier that day, a Pokemon escaped that they had. They were giving out the other one for safety. It was a Charmander. The same one I have today. It can talk and, and, and, lots of other things. I don't take advantage of it. I hide it. I won't end up selling Shade. The other Pokemon was an Abra. I'm going to leave that alone. I can't just do something really stupid without thinking, sort of like catching that Pokemon.  
  
I'm still walking with my Pokemon. I can't really tell you much more about me, especially since I have this Charmander. It's difficult, really, thinking that any minute your Pokemon could have a heart attack and die. Like Susoz just did.  
  
Wait…? No! Susoz just died. I'm with one Pokemon. I'm never going to leave this. I'm not going to leave his side. That was my vow when I first met him. I can't do this.  
  
I pull out my CD player, a portable one, and I listen to my CD. It was his favorite song. It sounds so sad now. I can't bear it. I yank off my CD player and put it back in my backpack. Why is everyone leaving me? They just drift off. Drift off, out of my life. My head's spinning. I don't know anymore. I don't know where to go. I only have my one Pokemon.  
  
This is really hard for me. I must be sad no longer. Whoa… I scare myself. I'll forget about this. I'm a new person. Yep. A new one. And I'm gonna live my life different. I'm a Pokemon trainer now, with my one Pokemon, and I'm going off to become great. In fact, I'll forget I even had that Pokemon. My Cubone. I never thought Pokemon could die… But I'm wrong. I'm new. A new person, a new thing.  
  
  
  
I'm Shade. I just watched my friend die. I can talk. I'm a talking Pokemon. My brother, an Abra, is out there somewhere. Sometime, I will find him and we will reunite. For now I'm pretty much happy with my life. I'm called Shade because I was found with a different shade of red skin. I wonder why it all matters.  
  
I will find my brother Scar. He turned evil or something when we heard these voices one night. It said that I shall follow the light and Scar shall follow darkness. I'm confused, but I'll play along. I don't even know the game. Oh, and Kask isn't usually so sad. She's just having a bad day. Uh-huh!  
  
  
  
Author Note: This will be the beginning of a new season. 01. In my 6th fic, I will switch to a new season. Tata! 


End file.
